


The Art of Flirting

by ChocolateKid



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Slight) Crack, Annoyed Dean, Awkward Castiel, Awkward Flirting, Customer Castiel, Dean's working the register, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Staring, Tumblr Prompt, Walmart, random facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Dean works the register at Walmart. He has an unusual customer.~~~Based on this tumblr promt:"I'm flirting with you."





	

**Dean's POV**

Working at Walmart generally sucks.

Working the register at Walmart sucks even more.

People are rude, swiping things over the counter is monotonous and boring, and keeping up with the constant flirting of lonely women was slightly annoying as well.

"That makes $13.50, please," I say to my next customer.

"Here," the woman replies and hands me a twenty, together with a piece of paper and her phone number on it. She winks at me and I fake a smile, trying to suppress an eye roll. She's the third one doing this today and I've only been working for an hour.

I hand her the change with a forced, "Have a nice day," and concentrate on the next customer.

"Hello," the man says and the only thing I notice is that his eyes are very blue. I mutter a greeting and avert my gaze, not really in the mood for much else, no matter how handsome the guy is.

See? That's what working at Walmart does to you.

I swipe his purchase over the counter -a single bottle of milk- and tell him the price, ignoring the fact that the guy's been staring at me blankly the whole time. It's kind of weird but I don't think too much of it. The things I've seen...

The man pays and a few seconds later leaves without another word.

"Hello handsome," the next woman says, smirking at me, and this time I can't hold back the sigh.

* * *

 The next day, the man's back. I recognize him immediately when my eyes fall on him standing in line -- how could I forget such a beautiful face?

The guy watches my every move while waiting in line but I ignore it pointedly. He doesn't particularly seem dangerous, so I don't care about how much he's staring.

When it's finally his turn, his gaze falls on my name tag and he says, "Hello... Dean."

I mutter, "Hey... whatever your name is," not really interested but asking anyway.

I swipe up his cornflakes.

"Castiel," he answers and I nod quietly. The man -Castiel, now- pays and leaves, just like he did yesterday, with the small difference that this time, he hesitates for a second and adds a silent, "Goodbye, Dean."

"Bye, Cas," is my sole reply.

* * *

 "Hey man," I say when I look up and right into Cas's eyes. He watches me with the same intense stare he always wears and I find that I don't even mind that much anymore. It seems to be a character trait of him.

Cas doesn't greet me this time, so I quietly swipe up his items -some vegetables- and mutter, "$10.20, please."

Cas pays but before I can say goodbye, he catches my eye with a serious look and tells me, "Banging your head against a wall burns 150 calories an hour."

I blink at him in confusion, not knowing how to react to that, but once I decide on what to reply, he's already left, a happy and somewhat smug twinkle in his eyes.

I smirk to myself slightly. I have no idea what this was but it sure improved my mood a little.

* * *

  _Beep. Beep. Beep_.

Another boring day at the register. I'm already craving lunch break and I only started working two hours ago. Nevertheless, my back hurts, my feet sting and my eyes water from the yawns I've been trying to suppress.

I don't even bother looking up when the next customer appears in front of me.

"Bikinis and tampons were invented by men," a deep voice says and I glance up surprisedly. I'm right, it's Castiel, and his face is about as expressionless as always.

"Well, I guess we should be thankful they did," I reply and smile up at him happily, suddenly in a much better mood. It's good to see a familiar face and his random comments are a nice change in my usually boring routine.

Cas's lips twitch upwards slightly and I notice the same twinkle in his eyes as the last time. For anyone else, his face probably looks as blank as always, but not for me. I somehow like that I can see the difference; it makes me feel like we share a secret.

"Bye, Dean," he says and a second later, he's gone.

* * *

 "Heart attacks are more likely to happen on a Monday," is Castiel's fact of the day this time.

"That might explain why I'm feeling so horrible today," I comment, even though his presence already made me feel better.

When he leaves, I'm back to feeling horrible.

* * *

 "No random fact for me today?" I ask when Cas comes to a stop in front of me, not saying anything. He smiles slightly. It's the first time I've properly seen him smile and I _really_ like it.

"A baby spider is called a spiderling," is his reply.

* * *

 "Sea otters hold hands when they sleep so they don't drift away from each other."

"That's kinda cute," I admit and hand Cas his change. He stares at me for a second and walks away.

* * *

 "Finally," I sigh when the last person in line leaves the store. My shift's not over yet, I still have another hour of working the register, but at least I have no immediate customers right now.

In that moment, I see Cas walking towards me. He has a small smile on his lips again and I grin back happily.

"Hey Cas," I greet as he puts down a six pack of water. I swipe it up and Cas pays, but he doesn't leave just yet.

"No other customers today?" he asks and I chuckle lightly.

"Nope, and I thank God for it. I need a break from time to time."

"I bet," Cas agrees and stares at me like he always does. He doesn't give any indication that he's about to leave, and to be honest, I don't really want him to.

"Where's my random fact, huh?" I demand, friendly, and Cas doesn't even hesitate.

"Upon losing battles, apes will tend to masturbate."

I laugh lightly. "Man, how do you even know this kind of stuff?" I ask, still smiling, and I look at him in wonder. Cas ignores my question.

"The testicles of an octopus are located in its head," Cas adds. "And the word 'ejaculation' comes from the Latin word for 'throwing out'."

"Hmm, Cas, was that a flirtation?" I ask and wink at him, grinning. He seems somewhat focused on the male genitalia today, I might as well joke about it.

Nobody could have prepared me for his response, however.

"Well... Yes," Cas says blankly and I stare at him, blinking in surprise.

"E-Excuse me?" I stutter because I'm pretty sure I misunderstood something.

"I'm flirting with you. I have been since I first saw you," Cas explains and squints his eyes, tilting his head in a really, really cute way. "Why'd you think I told you all this stuff?"

"Wait, that was you _flirting_?" I repeat, unbelieving. "Man, you gotta up your level, that's no proper way of flirting!"

Cas doesn't avert his eyes and just keeps staring, unashamed. "Well, did it work?"

I blink again. "What?"

"Was it effective? Do you feel like you're more inclined to go on a date with me now?" he elaborates and I'm quiet for a second.

Then I growl, "Goddamnit," and write down my number.

**Author's Note:**

> I googled all the random facts in this fic. I have no idea whether they're true but they were somewhat fitting for this story, so I just put them in. I hope you liked it!


End file.
